postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6
The sixth season of Postman Pat television series aired in 2008. It is the first series of Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service. Episodes #A Runaway Cow - Pat has to deliver a highland cow to Alf. #A Tepee - Pat joins in the children's treasure hunt. #A Wind Machine - Pat has to deliver a wind machine to Ted. #Crazy Robots - Pat has to deliver two robots to Ted. #Big Balloons - P.C. Selby gets taken up into the sky with a bunch of helium balloons. #A Bouncy Castle - Pat has to deliver a bouncy castle to the school. #Charlie's Telescope - A rare comet is about to fly across the night sky in Greendale. #Fruit Bats - Pat has to deliver some fruit bats for Amy's animal talk. #Precious Eggs - Pat hast to deliver some duck eggs to Amy. #Naughty Pumpkin - Pat has to take Pumpkin to the sorting office. #A Movie Feast - Michael is holding an open air film show outside the town hall in Pencaster. #A Speedy Car - Pat has to deliver Bill's birthday present. #A Wobbly Piano - Lizzy is going to do a piano concert at the school. #A Slippy Ice Cube - Pat delivers a block of ice to the Chinese festival instead of an ice sculpture. #A Magic Jewel - A magpie steals the jewel off Pat's special delivery. #A Teddy - Meera has ordered a teddy bear for Nikhil at the Teddy Bears' Picnic. #A Super Magnet - Pat has to lift a fallen water tower off the railway line. #A Treehouse - Pat's special delivery lands in a tree. #Green Rabbit - Pat needs to deliver a new green rabbit to Nikhil. #A Surprise - Ben is organising a surprise party for Pat. #Bernie the Parrot - Pat has to deliver a parrot to Amy. #The Red Rocket - It is the day of the Pencaster Flying Machine Challenge. #A Disco Machine - Charlie thinks he cannot dance. #A Giant Cake - P.C. Selby is going to give Lucy a surprise return home. #Ice Skates - Pat has to deliver a pair of ice skates to Meera. #The Flying Christmas Stocking - The children of Greendale School have organised a Secret Santa for the grown-ups. Characters *Pat Clifton *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Bonnie *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Rosie *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Nikhil Bains *Arthur Selby *Lucy Selby *Blob *Sylvia Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Charlie Pringle *Amy Wrigglesworth *Pumpkin *Jeff Pringle (drawn picture cameo) Characters introduced *Ben Taylor *Lauren Taylor *Lizzy Taylor *Michael Lam *Daisy *Mollie *Dora *Bernie Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *PAT 3 *PAT 4 *PAT 5 *PAT 6 *The Red Tractor *The Greendale Rocket *Pencaster Flyer *Ted's Lorry *Ted's Boat *The Panda Car *SCHOOL 1 *SYLVIA 1 *VET 1 *Michael's Mobile Shop *The Red Rocket Cast *Lewis MacLeod as Pat, Ben, Robot 1 and the Sat Nav *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Mrs. Pottage, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Janet James as Julian, Lauren and Lucy *Angela Griffin as Lizzy and Amy *Ken Barrie as Ted, Alf, the Reverend Timms, P.C. Selby and the Countdown Sequence Voice *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Ajay, Michael, Robot 2 and Grizzly *Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera Songs *Postman Pat *SDS Theme *Daisy Cow *Robots *Ted Glen *Bouncy *Stop That Pony *Super Delivery Man *Bernie the Parrot *Rocking Rocket Man *Stop That Cake *Snow Falling *Christmas Holiday Trivia *This season introduces Lewis MacLeod to the cast. *This is the first season where Ken Barrie does not voice Pat. *This is Ken Barrie's final season. *Aerial views and flying sequences are now depicted in CGI. *This is the last season to be animated by Cosgrove Hall. Gallery PostmanPatSeason6GaelicTitleCard.jpg|Gaelic Title Card File:PostmanPatSeason6FinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card Category:Television Series